Le poids du silence
by Saad Maia
Summary: 87ème nuit du Fof, sur le thème "crier". Maman n'est pas rentrée. Papy dit qu'elle est montée au ciel. Il dit que, de là où elle est, elle veille sur moi. Mais moi je me sens seul, sans elle. Je voudrais qu'elle soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour me faire des bisous, pour m'apprendre à patiner. Alors c'est décidé, j'arrête de parler tant qu'elle ne sera pas revenue.


_Bonjour!_

 _Je vous propose une petite histoire dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit du Fof, sur le thème "crier".  
_

 _Concernant le Forum Francophone, il s'agit d'un forum - dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris - sui a pour but de nous permettre de nous rassembler, d'échanger et de nous amuser, notamment au cour des nuits, où l'on écrit un texte sur un thème en une heure._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Le poids du silence  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Il fait froid dehors. Maman m'a mis mes moufles ce matin, pour me tenir chaud. Et mes nouvelles chaussures, celles avec la fourrure toute douce. C'est mes préférées.

Avec Papy, on est allé jouer dans la neige, à coté du lac. On a couru, et je suis tombé. Trois fois. Maintenant j'ai le nez qui coule. Papy m'a fait faire du patin, aussi, sur mes petites lames doubles, parce que je ne sais pas encore faire du patin sur une lame. Comme maman. Maman patine trop bien, sur une lame, c'est un ange. Papy dit que c'est une championne. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais elle ramène des gros colliers avec des médailles au bout, et je n'ai pas le doit de croquer pour voir si c'est du chocolat. Je crois que ça doit vouloir dire que ce qu'elle fait est bien. Des fois, on la voie à la télé, mais moi je préfère quand elle est avec moi sur le canapé, plutôt que quand c'est papy. Papy est gentil, mais il a une barbe qui pique.

Le soleil commence à être haut dans le ciel. On va bientôt rentrer, pour retrouver maman et aller manger. Papy m'enlève mes petits patins et me remet mes chaussures neuves. Elles ne sont plus aussi chaudes, et mon nez se remet à goûter. Je renifle un grand coup, ce qui fait froncer les gros sourcils de Papy. Je rigole. Papy est drôle, quand il a cette tête là.

Après, Papy me prend la main et m'entraîne avec lui sur le petit chemin qui conduit à la route. Il me fait grimper dans mon siège auto, à l'arrière de la Lada verte. J'adore l'odeur, dans la voiture. Ca sent l'odeur de Papy. Et un peu les pirojkis aussi.

Quand on arrive à la maison, la voiture de maman n'est pas là. Papy fronce de nouveau ses gros sourcils, mais cette fois je ne rigole pas. Ca n'arrive jamais que maman ne soit pas là.

\- Elle est où, maman ? je demande.

\- Reste dans la voiture. répond Papy sur un ton pas gentil.

Il sort dehors, fait le tour de la cour, va jusqu'à la porte et recule. Puis il revient me chercher et me porte jusque dans la maison. Là, il me pose par terre et va jusqu'au gros téléphone marron dans l'entrée. Celui avec les touches qui font du bruit. Il tourne le gros bouton du milieu pour faire venir les chiffres, et attend. Plus il reste ainsi, avec le combiné dans l'oreille, plus il fronce les sourcils et soupire comme un bœuf. Il est inquiet, je devine. Moi aussi. Maman est toujours là, normalement.

Ce midi, pour la première fois, on mange sans maman. Papy ne parle pas. Puis il me monte dans ma chambre pour la sieste. Je dis que je n'ai pas envie de dormir, mais Papy me laisse quand même dans mon lit, et malgré tout, je m'endors vite.

Quand je me réveille, le soleil a presque disparu derrière la fenêtre. Papy n'est pas remonté me chercher. Doucement, je me fais glisser de mon lit, et je m'avance vers la porte. J'entends de drôle de bruits, en bas.

Il y a d'autres personnes dans la maison. Des voix de monsieurs. Et une de madame aussi. Je retourne dans mon lit pour attraper Ptitsya, mon doudou. Je mâchonne une de ses ailes pour me donner du courage. Ptitsya fait peur aux monstres sous mon lit, alors il doit pouvoir me protéger. Et puis, en bas, il y a Papy.

Quand j'arrive en bas des marches, je vois les monsieurs. Ils sont deux, habillés en gris avec des grands chapeaux. Ce sont des policiers. Il y a aussi le voisin d'à côté, et la voisine, qui fait du thé. Papy est assis sur une chaise. Il a les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, et on dirait qu'il tremble. Il a froid ? Je ne vois pas son visage, juste sa barbe et ses cheveux. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là, tous. Ils me font un peu peur. Maman n'est toujours pas rentrée.

\- Papy ? je demande. Elle est où maman ?

Papy relève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont tout mouillés, et il y a de l'eau qui coule dans sa barbe. Des larmes, je comprends. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois papy pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est grave. L'air se bloque dans mes poumons.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lâche Ptitsya qui tombe par terre, et je coure vers Papy. Il me prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui.

...

Maman est belle. Ses yeux son fermés, sa peau pâle à l'air si douce. Ses cheveux blonds sont bien coiffés. Elle porte sa plus belle robe, la bleue. Celle qui lui donne l'air d'un ange. Elle ne bouge pas, on dirait qu'elle dort.

Tout le monde parle à voix basse.

Papy me pousse dans le dos. Il m'a donné une fleur, il veut que j'aille la poser dans les mains de maman. Je ne veux pas. Je veux que maman se réveille et vienne prendre la fleur elle-même. Comme ça, je pourrais lui faire des bisous. Depuis que Maman n'est pas revenue, je n'ai pas pu lui faire de bisous. Papy dit que je ne la verrai plus. Jamais. Il dit qu'elle sera toujours là, mais qu'on ne pourra plus la voire. Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne sais pas à quoi joue maman, mais je sais une chose : maman ne fait jamais rien qui me rende malheureux. Et je suis malheureux. Quand je ne suis pas content, d'habitude, j'arrête de parler. Je fais tout en silence, dans mon coin. Et maman n'aime tellement pas ça qu'elle fait tout pour que j'ouvre la bouche à nouveau. Elle essaye de me faire rire, de me faire chanter. Et elle cède à mes caprices.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci je n'ai plus parlé. Depuis trois jours, je n'ai pas dit un mot, j'ai juste regardé Papy pleurer. Et maman n'est pas revenue. J'ai tout essayé, mais elle n'a rien fait. Peut-être que cette fois, elle veut me laisser malheureux ?

...

Papy dit que Maman est au ciel. Mais elle est aussi sous la terre. Je ne comprends pas. On va la voir souvent, avec Papy. On reste devant cette pierre grise, et Papy pleure. Il lui parle aussi. Il me dit qu'elle est au ciel, et qu'elle peut m'entendre. Que si je veux, je peux lui parler aussi. Mais je ne parle pas. Je ne parle plus, depuis que Maman est partie. J'ai compris, maintenant qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. J'ai compris aussi que je ne serais plus jamais heureux. Alors a quoi bon parler ? Ce ne servira plus à rien.

...

Je suis tombé aujourd'hui. Dans la cour de la maison. Ca m'a fait très mal. J'ai eu envie de pleurer, et d'appeler Papy pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la bouche, et que 'ai voulu faire du bruit, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai sentit l'air passer et ça m'a piqué, presque plus que mon genoux. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que ça fait, quand on parle. Mais si ça fait mal comme ça, je préfère ne plus parler du tout. Alors je n'ai pas fait de bruit. J'ai préféré regarder les gouttes de sang couler de mon genou. Ca a fait des ronds rouges, par terre. Comme des fleurs. C'était joli. Ca faisait un peu mal, mais c'était beau à regarder.

Je me suis souvenu d'avant quand je parlais encore. Quand Maman était là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait, depuis qu'elle est partie. Je ne sais pas compter assez de jour pour savoir. Le soir, dans mon lit, j'essaye de me souvenir de son visage, pour la garder un peu près de moi. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile. J'ai beau essayé, les images deviennent flou, comme si je regardais à travers le fond de mon verre. Ca me rend triste. Même si je parlais encore, je ne voudrais pas le dire à Papy. Je crois qu'il serait encore plus triste que moi.

J'ai attendu longtemps dans la cour que Papy me trouve. Il m'a mis du pchitt et un pansement. Il dit que ça fera bientôt moins mal. Peut-être que s'il mettait un pansement sur ma gorge, j'aurais moins mal, la prochaine fois ?

La nuit est tombée et je suis tout seul dans mon lit. Comme cet après-midi dans la cour, je pleure. Parce que j'ai mal. Mais pas à mon genou, ni à ma gorge. J'ai mal dans ma poitrine parce que cet après-midi, j'ai repensé au jour où Maman est partie. C'était la première fois que je m'en souvenais depuis qu'elle est au ciel. Ca m'a rendu triste. Je voudrais tant que Maman soit avec moi, mais elle ne peux pas. Et Papy est devenu tellement différent depuis. Il ne rie plus, ne parle presque plus lui non plus. Il en joue plus avec moi. Je pleure, tout seul, dans mon oreiller. Les larmes me viennent, mais elles viennent sans bruit.

...

L'hiver est revenu, le lac est gelé. Papy a souris ce matin, et il a dit qu'on irait jouer dans la neige. J'ai souris aussi. Pas parce qu'on allait jouer, mais parce que quand j'ai vu le visage de Papy, j'ai sentis qu'on allait être heureux, un peu. Ca m'a fait chaud dans mon ventre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps.

Maintenant, nous sommes au lac, et Papy se monte très mystérieux. Il sort quelque chose du coffre de la Lada. Une grosse boite, qu'il me tend avec des airs de conspirateurs.

Je la prends et l'ouvre doucement. Un reflet de lumière m'éblouit quand le soleil frappe l'objet en question, et je tourne la tête. Soudain, l'objet m'apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Ce sont des patins, noirs. A une lame ! Je vais apprendre à patiner comme les grands ! Mon cœur se serre ! Je suis à la fois heureux et en même temps, ces lames me rappelle celles de Maman. Elle peut me voir, du ciel, n'est ce pas ?

Je sors les patins de leur boîte, et aussitôt Papy me l'enlève des mains et m'entraîne sur le petit chemin. Il m'enfile les patins en deux minutes et me pose sur la glace. Je m'accroche fort à lui. Je sens tout de suite la différence, avec les doubles lames. Sur ceux-ci, je tiens moins bien. Je vais tomber. Papy me tiens. Il prend les mains et m'accompagne. Nous avançons au bord du lac pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je sente que c'est mieux. Alors, doucement, je lâche ses mains et je me lance, tout seul. C'est grisant, le froid sur la peau, mon bonnet qui manque de s'envoler. J'ai les bras très écartés, et j'avance tout doucement mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un grand. Bientôt je ferrais des sauts, et des pirouettes ! Je sourie, de toutes mes dents. Pour la première fois depuis que Maman est partie, je suis heureux !

Alors comme pour me rappeler à la réalité, l'instant se brise. Le bout de mon patin tout neuf accroche une aspérité sur la glace vierge du lac. Je sens que je perds mon équilibre, mais je vais déjà trop vite, et crie. Ca fait mal, ça brûle dans ma gorge, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tomber, violemment. Ma tête cogne contre la glace. Ca fait mal. Je geins, je pleure, mais a n'arrête pas la douleur, dans ma gorge et dans ma tête.

Papy arrive à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras, retire mon bonnet pour voir la bosse. Il met de la neige dessus pour que ça ne fasse pas mal. Et pendant tout ce temps, il me dit des choses toutes douces, pour que j'arrête d'avoir peur. Il me dit que c'est normal de tomber, mais qu'il est là pour me récupérer, et qu'il m'aime, et que je vais apprendre, et que bientôt je ne tomberais plus. Et qu'il ne faut plus avoir peur, allez chutt, c'est passé.

Mais moi, je n'entends presque pas ce que dis Papy. Je continue à pleurer, encore et encore, mais ce n'est pas à ma tête que j'ai mal. C'est dans mon cœur. Je pense à la douleur dans ma gorge, dans mon genou, l'autre fois, et à toutes ces fois où j'ai eu envie de pleurer depuis que Maman est partie.

Pour la première fois, aujourd'hui, j'ai été un grand. Et je sais que, dans le ciel, elle m'a vu. Qu'elle m'a entendu crier. Je sais que si elle avait pu, elle serait à la place de Papy. Ma Maman m'aime, et moi aussi je l'aime. Et je vais continuer de le dire. Je ne me tairais plus jamais.

Je vais devenir un grand, je serais patineur. Un champion, comme Maman. Et je pourrais crier tout mon amour pour elle devant le monde entier ! Je pleure et je sourie en même temps.

\- Maman, je murmure, entre les bras de Papy, au milieu de mes larmes.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?_


End file.
